


Lust

by purgatoan



Series: Week Of Writing Challenge (7 Deadly Sins) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Frustration, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8985496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: You and Sam are a couple and you never complied about your sex life. Now, hovewer, you’re sure that something’s wrong because Sam’s been avoiding you for nearly a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

You were dating Sam for a long time then and you never complained about the quality of your sex life. Hovewer, a week or so ago, he started avoiding you. He never went to bed quickly and from then, he was fast asleep when you came to his bedroom. He didn’t kiss you to wake you up and the only physical contact you had were awkward hugs. You had no idea what was going on and it was driving you mad. 

You were going to figure out what’s wrong or God help him. 

You got up and stopped the research to think of a plan. Sam was sitting next to you and when you turned around to go and grab something to drink his hand “accidentally” brushed your thigh. You turned your head to look at him but he seemed busy with reading some lore. Bastard. He was teasing you. On purpose.

You went to the kitchen and started making yourself coffee when you felt Sam’s hands on your waist. You pretented that you didn’t feel anything and just carried on with adding some sugar and milk to the beverage. You didn’t expect him to rougly grab your thighs and turn you around. You were about to push him away, just to make him suffer like you did all these days, but you gave in when his lips crashed into yours.

God, you would never get used to this. 

His large hands cupped your ass and he lifted you up, positing you on the counter so he didn’t have to break his back to keep kissing you. You immediately ran your hands through his soft hair, always amazed with their excellent condition. No, that’s not how it’s gonna go. You thought pulling back from him, and he chuckled, clearly surprised.

“What the hell was that?” you growled at Sam and he started laughing like crazy. “What’s so funny? I’m sexually frustrated since the beggining of this week!” you shouted and he cleared his throat, trying to stop laughing. 

“You’re asking me why I was teasing you the whole week? I just thought it’d be fun.” he hooked his fingers in your leggings and pulled them down to your ankles with a little help from you. You gasped and tried not to beg for his touch, not to beg for anything. “Any wishes, Y/N?” he asked, looking up at you, wide grin on his face.

“Actually, yeah.” you admitted, leaning down to whisper against his ear. “I want you to taste how wet you make me.”


End file.
